The Bet
by undertaker1465
Summary: CM Punk and Jeff Hardy hated each other, but when Punk is bet he can't get Jeff in bed, where does their relationship go?
1. Chapter 1

As much as CM Punk and Jeff Hardy hated each other on screen, they hated each other off screen as well. They were polar opposites and could just never see eye to eye. Punk used to at least try to pretend he could stand Jeff, but that went out the window when they got a storyline together. You'd think spending so much time together would bring them together, but it just pushed them further apart.

Punk had said a few unscripted things during a promo and that pushed their feud over their edge. Jeff had actually had a crush on Punk before that, but those words completely destroyed it.

Jeff's good friend John Morrison actually had to spend the night consoling Jeff after that. John was also really good friends with Punk, so it was just awkward all around for him. And now he was right in the middle of all their fights. Anytime they needed to vent about each other, they came to him. John was beyond sick of it at this point, he just wanted them to build a bridge and get over each other.

For the Smackdown taping tonight, they were in Jeff's hometown of Cameron, North Carolina. This put Punk in an extra bad mood for the show. Punk walked into the arena and went to the men's locker room. That was another thing that pissed him off about Jeff, the Hardys got their own private locker room.

He glared when he saw Jeff in there talking to Edge. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own locker room doing drugs or something?."

Jeff glared at him. "Fuck you."

"No thanks, but you can suck my dick if you really want to," said Punk, setting his bag down.

Jeff scoffed. "Sorry, putting small objects in my mouth is a choking hazard."

With that Jeff left the room, and Punk glared after him.

"So, Jeff won that one," said Edge. "What's the score now? Ten for him, none for you?"

"Shut up," grumbled Punk, starting to change into his ring gear.

John Morrison was changing in the men's locker room after the show when Punk angrily stormed in. His match with Jeff went less than great considering they were both pissed at each other, and Vince spent fifteen minutes ripping them a new one for it. It wasn't that it looked too fake, it looked real. Probably because it was.

"Hey man," said John, as Punk walked in. "How are you?"

"Fucking great," grumbled Punk, digging through his bag.

"Why are you always so grumpy?" Said John.

"Trust me, John. I wouldn't be half as grumpy if Jeff just fell off the face of the Earth," said Punk.

"You're just mad cause you can't get with him," said John, with a smirk.

Punk crossed his arms. "I'd never want to get with Jeff. And if I did I guarantee you I could."

"Doubt it," said John.

"That skank would beg for it," said Punk.

"Oh really?" Said John. "You gonna put your money where your mouth is?"

Punk grabbed his wallet and pulled out some cash. "Fifty bucks, I can get him in bed."

John scoffed. "Deal. I'm about to get fifty bucks richer."

Punk smirked and finished getting dressed. "Trust me, I'm the one that's about to get richer." He finished changing before leaving the locker room and immediately setting out to find Jeff.

"Hey, Matt," said Punk, walking up to Matt Hardy. "Where's your brother?"

"He's in our locker room," said Matt. "Don't fuck with him right now, he's not in a good mood."

"I'm not gonna fuck WITH him," said Punk, walking towards the Hardys' locker room. He knocked on the door, and Jeff answered just a few moments later still in his ring gear. Before Punk could get a word out the door was slammed in his face. He sighed and knocked again. "Jeff it's important, it's about... The show."

Jeff opened the door and let Punk in. "Hurry up, I have to change."

Punk smirked and shut the door behind himself. "You can change, I don't mind."

Jeff glared and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say... sorry," said Punk. That was harder to say than he thought it'd be.

Jeff furrowed his brows. "What?"

"I'm sorry, for saying all that shit," said Punk, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was, out of line."

Jeff got a small glare. "Bull shit."

"No, I really am," said Punk. "I can prove it to you."

"How?" Said Jeff.

"There's a carnival in town tonight," said Punk. "Let me take you to it."

Jeff scoffed. "Just an hour ago you hated me, and now you want to take me to a carnival?"

"I want to make it up to you," said Punk, taking a step closer to Jeff.

Jeff furrowed his brows. "What are you planning?"

"No plan," said Punk. "Just come to the carnival, it'll be fun."

"I doubt that," said Jeff.

"Trust me, you'll have fun," said Punk, winking at him.

"Are you... Trying to flirt with me?" Said Jeff.

"Depends," said Punk, taking Jeff's hand and moving closer to him. "Is it working?"

Jeff pulled back and moved away. "You're being really weird."

"Just come to the carnival," said Punk. "You won't regret it."

Jeff sighed. "I have to change first."

Punk smirked. "Alright, I'll wait outside for ya."

Jeff stared with a confused look as Punk left. He sighed and shook his head before getting dressed. Jeff put on his WWE shirt and some black jeans before leaving his locker room.

Punk smirked at him. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," said Jeff, walking past him. Punk followed and tried to put his arm around Jeff's waist but got his hand smacked. He chuckled as Jeff glared at him.

Punk led Jeff to his car and opened the door. Jeff mumbled a thanks and Punk smirked before walking to the other side. He drove down the road and onto the highway.

"What kinda music do you like?" Said Punk, turning on the radio.

Jeff shrugged. "I like just about anything."

Punk put on a rock station and turned the volume up when a Journey song came on. He looked over at Jeff and saw he definitely approved. Punk smirked. "I knew you were a rock fan."

Jeff got a small smirk. "What gave you that hint? The black nails or the purple hair?"

Punk chuckled. "It'd have to be the face paint."

Jeff laughed a little and looked out his window. Punk got a smirk. "How does that taste, by the way?"

Jeff furrowed his brows at him. "Taste? Why?"

"You're a pretty creative person," said Punk, shrugging. "Those kinds of people tend to be pretty kinky in bed."

Jeff gasped and his cheeks got red. "I do not use it for that!"

"You can't tell me you haven't made out with someone while wearing it," said Punk.

Jeff blushed. "One time, and it was only cause I just got back from a match."

"Uh huh," said Punk, with a smirk. "And where did that lead to?"

"We only made out," said Jeff. "I didn't screw him that night."

"That night?" Said Punk. "So you have slept with a coworker?"

"That is my business," said Jeff.

"Come on," said Punk. "You can tell me. I'll keep my mouth shut, promise."

Jeff sighed. "It was long before you worked here."

"Ooo, attitude era star?" Said Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"Who was it?" Asked Punk.

"Why are you curious?" Said Jeff.

"Just tell me. I'll make it worth your while" said Punk, reaching over and running his hand up Jeff's thigh with a wink.

Jeff smacked his hand away with a glare and was silent for a few moments. "Dwayne."

Punk's eyes widened. "Woah, Dwayne? As in Dwayne Johnson? The Rock?"

"Yes," said Jeff softly, blushing.

"No way," said Punk. "You got fucked by The Rock?"

"I was young," said Jeff. "I made some bad decisions."

Punk got a smirk. "So, you're a bottom?"

Jeff gasped and glared. "Punk!"

Punk chuckled. "I'm a curious guy."

Jeff rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Pervert."

Punk winked at him. "You won't be complaining later."

"In your dreams," said Jeff, with a scoff.

"You're damn right it's in my dreams," said Phil, smirking as he got another glare from Jeff. "What?"

Jeff just shook his head. "I don't know what's more annoying, your flirting or your insult."

"You'll learn to love the flirting," said Punk, putting his arm over Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff sighed, not bothering to push his arm away. "You are really something else, you know that."

"Thank you," said Punk. "So, the paint-"

"Stop talking about the paint," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "Does it like, get on the other person-"

"Punk, I swear to god," said Jeff.

"Is it flavored?" Said Punk. "Cause that would really be something."

"Punk!" Said Jeff. "I've never used it for sex! And I never will!"

"Never say never," said Punk, winking at him.

AN: Hope you guys like it so far! Leave a review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Punk took him all over the carnival, winning him several prizes along the way. Jeff was getting more and more comfortable around Phil, especially when he got him an ice cream come. As it turns out, the key to Jeff's heart is chocolate. He took him to the Ferris wheel last, as he had a plan to start making moves.

As they boarded, Phil scooted a little closer to Jeff, smirking at him. "So, what goes in the life of Jeff?"

"A lot of wrestling," said Jeff.

"I know all about your wrestling life," said Punk. "What goes on outside of WWE?"

"Not that much," said Jeff.

"Come on, don't you just want to vent about your personal life?" Said Punk, with a smirk.

"I don't have much of a personal life," said Jeff.

"When's the last time you were on a date?" Said Punk.

"A year," said Jeff, softly.

Punk's eyes widened. "You? Haven't been on a date in a year? No way,"

"It's the truth," said Jeff.

"You legit haven't been on a date in a year?" Said Punk. "How?"

"I don't know, I just don't date very often," said Jeff.

After a few moments of silence, Punk pulled the classic yawn and stretch move to put his arm around Jeff, smirking when he leaned into it.

The Ferris wheel paused at the top and Jeff looked down at the ground. "Wow, everyone looks like ants."

Punk looked over at him. "Jeff."

"What?" Said Jeff, still looking at the ground.

"Jeff."

"What?"

"Jeff!"

"What?!" Said Jeff, with an annoyed tone, finally looking up at him.

Punk quickly cupped Jeff's cheek with one hand and brought their lips together. Jeff's eyes widened, but he soon found his lips moving in sync with Punk's. Punk pulled away and rested his forehead against Jeff's with a cocky grin. "Now that, was a good first kiss."

Jeff blushed and looked down. "Yeah?"

"Yup, goin' for seconds," said Punk, getting Jeff to laugh before reconnecting their lips. This time Punk dropped his jaw to deepen the kiss while he ran his arm up Jeff's thigh. He circled his other arm around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer, moaning as he ran his tongue over Jeff's lips. Jeff happily let him in as he wrapped his arms around Punk's shoulders.

The Ferris wheel finally started moving again and they broke apart. Punk smirked and buried his face in the crook of Jeff's neck, kissing his collar bone. "I've been wanting to do that for a very, very long time."

Jeff smiled softly and rested his head against Punk's. "I've been wanting you to do that for a long time now."

Punk chuckled and pecked Jeff's lips again. 'This bet is in the bag,' thought Punk.

When Punk was driving Jeff home, he put his arm over Jeff's seat. Jeff sighed contentedly and leaned into his arm. "So," said Jeff. "What made you decide you didn't hate me anymore?"

Punk bit his lip, searching his brain for an answer. "Uh, I just... I've always kind of liked you, but I never thought you'd be into a guy like me. So, I decided to go about it like a middle schooler and be mean to you."

Jeff smirked and Punk sighed with relief inwardly. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Punk. "You were really cool, and hot. Way out of my league."

Jeff blushed and got a small smile, looking away from Punk. Punk smirked and lowered his arm to Jeff's waist, gently rubbing his hip.

He walked Jeff up to his front porch and kissed him again. "You look so gorgeous in moonlight."

Jeff blushed as his forehead rested against Punk's. "I bet I look even better inside."

Punk smirked. "Let's find out." As soon as they walked inside, Punk picked Jeff up and carried him to his bedroom, planting him on his bed. They made out for a few minutes, before Punk switched their positions.

Punk moaned softly as Jeff straddled him. "This should have happened a long time ago."

"No kidding," said Jeff, with a smirk.

Punk ran his hands up Jeff's thighs. "I could seriously lay between your legs all day."

Jeff blushed. "You just think my bed's comfortable."

Punk smirked and flipped their positions, laying on top of Jeff. "You're pretty comfy too."

Jeff smirked. "Well are you just gonna lay here or are you gonna do something?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Punk, sliding his hands under Jeff's shirt. "Let's see what kind of body you're hiding under these baggy clothes."

He pulled it off and grinned, touching Jeff's belly button ring. "That's hot."

Jeff blushed with a smirk and pulled Punk's shirt off before attaching their mouths. Punk moaned and eagerly slid his tongue into Jeff's mouth while working on his pants. It wasn't long before all clothes were lost and pleasured moans rang throughout the house.

When they finished, Phil panted with his arm around Jeff, holding him close. He then chuckled and ran a hand over his face. "I can't believe you let me do that to you."

Jeff furrowed his brows as Punk got out of bed. "What?"

"Morrison bet me I couldn't get you into bed," said Phil, pulling his boxers and pants back on.

"This was a fucking bet?" Said Jeff, sitting up.

"Course it was," said Phil.

Jeff teared up as Phil pulled his shirt on. "But you said-"

"I lied to get in your pants," said Phil, facing away from him. "And I have to say, if you want me to I'll lie again, that was some great sex. Besides, you lied to get in my pants too. You never liked me."

Jeff just looked away as a tear rolled down his face and Phil turned to him. "Hey, don't cry about it. I mean, you were lying too, right? You had to be lying too, right?"

Jeff wiped his eye and pulled his knees into his chest. "Get out."

"No," said Phil, getting back in the bed. "You don't like me, you couldn't like me. Why on Earth would you like me I'm a jerk, I'm awful to you, I-"

"I said get out," said Jeff.

"Jeff," said Phil, moving Jeff's hair out of his face. "I'm... I didn't-"

"Get the fuck out!" Said Jeff, smacking his hand away.

Phil got out of the bed and walked out of Jeff's bedroom, running his hands over his face with a groan. He sat on the couch and looked at Jeff's room, biting his lip. "Damn it."

Phil staid for a few more minutes before he heard sniffling and left to go get a hotel room for the night.

Jeff eventually cried himself to sleep, and laid in bed all morning, ignoring any and all calls he got. After a few hours he sighed and pulled himself out of bed, driving to the nearest bar. He sat at the bar and ordered shot after shot. Jeff was determined to drink until he forgot all about what happened last night. He could still feel Punk's hands on him, and he felt dirty.

"I think you've had enough, sir," said the bartender, as Jeff tried to order another shot.

"Just give me the fucking drink," said Jeff, with a hiccup. "I'll tell you when I've had enough."

"Jeff," said Punk, walking into the bar.

Jeff looked over at him and did his best to glare. "What do you want?"

"We're leaving," said Punk. "Get up."

"I don't want to," said Jeff, turning away from him.

"Would you rather keep drinking until some jackass takes you home?" Said Punk.

"It wouldn't be any different from you," mumbled Jeff, resting his head against the bar.

"Ok, I deserved that, but you're drunk, you need to go home," said Punk, crossing his arms.

Jeff tried to get up but fell right into Punk's arms. Punk rolled his eyes and lifted him up bridal style. "You are so lucky I feel bad about screwing you."

"You just wanna screw me again," said Jeff, snuggling his face into Punk's chest as Punk carried him out of the bar.

"Not like this," said Punk, setting him down in the passenger seat.

He got in the driver's seat and drove Jeff back to his house, before carrying him inside.

"Woah, this looks like my house," said Jeff, looking around as Punk carried him inside.

"It is your house you drunk fuck," said Punk, laying him down on the couch.

"Oh," said Jeff, watching Punk walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I spent three hours of my time looking for your sorry ass all over this damn town," said Punk, walking into the kitchen. "You owe me a Pepsi."

He came back and sat at Jeff's feet on the couch. "Did you really have to go and get drunk? We could have discussed this like adults."

Jeff yawned and closed his eyes. "My heart hurt."

Punk frowned and looked down with a sigh. He got up and picked Jeff up again, carrying him to his bed. Punk laid him down gently and pulled the covers over him. He then returned to the couch and drank his Pepsi, waiting for Jeff to wake and sober up.

When Jeff finally woke up hours later, he had a pounding headache. He groaned and tried to get out of bed, but fell right to the ground. Punk heard the sound and walked into the room. He crossed his arms and looked at Jeff lying on the floor. "See, this is why you shouldn't drink."

Jeff squinted up at him and glared. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"I don't really do what people tell me to," said Punk, helping him up.

Jeff looked away from him somberly. "Can you please leave?"

"No," said Punk. "I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to say," said Jeff, trying to walk past him but stumbling into his arms.

"There's a lot to say," said Punk, helping him back into bed and laying next to him. "And you are in no condition to be left alone anyways."

Jeff felt a tear roll down his cheek and wiped it away. "I want you to leave."

"I will, after we talk," said Punk, putting his arm around him. Jeff shrugged him off and faced away from him. "What do you want?"

"Last night, wouldn't have happened if I had known you had feelings for me," said Punk. "I thought that you just wanted sex too."

"Well don't worry, the feelings are gone," said Jeff. "You can go now."

"I... I'm sorry," said Punk. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Whatever," said Jeff. "You're always trying to hurt me."

"With words and insults at work, yes," said Punk. "But not with sex. I'm not that much of a douchebag."

"Well that's exactly what you did," said Jeff.

"I know," said Punk. "I fell like shit about it, and I'm sorry."

When Jeff didn't respond Punk slowly put a hand on his hip, only to get it immediately smacked away. "Just. Leave."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," said Punk, getting out of bed. He looked at Jeff sadly, before leaving the room.

Jeff let a tear fall when he heard his front door open and close. 'I actually thought he liked me,' thought Jeff, with a scoff. 'Yeah right, I'm just a notch in his bed post.' Throughout that day, Jeff continually told himself to just forget about Punk, but that was all he found himself thinking about.

Punk took a flight home to Chicago, and couldn't take his mind off of Jeff. Not only did he feel bad screwing Jeff, he felt bad about wanting more. Punk got so much more than he bargained for out of this. He was just expecting a quick fuck and then to go their separate ways, with no one's feelings getting hurt. Punk really wasn't even expecting it to be all that great. But it was better than great, it blew Punk away, and they just had regular sex. He couldn't imagine what if be like if they did more stuff...

Punk shook that thought out of his head. 'Like he's ever gonna let me get in his pants again. I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again.' The guilt ate him up all week. He didn't even want to face John at Smackdown. Since he was Jeff's friend too, there was no doubt Punk was gonna get his ass chewed out.

Punk sighed and ran his hands over his face, trying to fall asleep. This was gonna be one hell of a Smackdown, literally.

AN: hope you liked the chapter! Please review! :)

TayTay4936- Thanks for following and reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for following and reviewing!

PandaCookieMonster- Thanks for following and favoriting!

AliciaDoug22- Thanks for favoriting!

KatieWoo- Thanks for reviewing and following!


	3. Chapter 3

Punk took a deep breath before entering the men's locker room. He saw John and gave him a sheepish grin.

John glared. "Punk-"

"Ok, before you rip me apart, let me explain," said Punk.

"Jeff told me everything," said John.

"Well... You bet me to do it!" Said Punk.

"I only bet you that to get you guys together! " Said John. "Not for you to fuck him and then tell him it meant nothing! He used to really like you, you know that? God knows why."

Punk thought about his night with Jeff, remembering the blatant hurt in Jeff's eyes. "If I could just go back to that night and make everything better, I would."

"Well you can't," said John. "So fix it now." He pulled fifty bucks out of his pocket an handed it to Punk. "Here. Fifty bucks. Hope it was worth it."

John left the locker room and Punk sighed. He looked at the money before tossing it on the ground and leaving the locker room. Punk made a beeline for Jeff's locker room and knocked, grimacing when Matt answered. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I just want to talk to him," said Punk.

"He doesn't want to talk to you right now," said Matt, slamming the door in his face.

Punk rolled his eyes and opened the door, pushing past Matt. "Jeff, we need to talk, so just man up and act like an adult for once."

Jeff turned around and glared at him. "You want ME to man up? You're the one who played with me for a bet!"

"It wasn't like that!" Said Punk, pushing past Matt again and walking up to Jeff. "I didn't know how you felt!"

"It doesn't matter!" Said Jeff. "You shouldn't have screwed me in the first place if you didn't care about me!"

"Woah, you guys had sex?!" Said Matt. "You just told me he kissed you!"

"Get out, Matt," said Jeff.

"But-"

"Get out!" Said Jeff.

Matt left with a grumble and Jeff glared at Punk.

"I know I shouldn't have fucked you, and I'm sorry," said Punk. "I'm a piece of shit alright? Now will you just let me make this better?"

"You can't just make it better," said Jeff, his eyes tearing up. "Now get out."

Punk grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him closer, attaching their lips. He was fully expecting to get slapped, but soon found Jeff's lips moving in sync with his. Punk backed Jeff up against a wall grinding against him. Jeff moaned and ran his hands up Punk's chest. Punk shoved his tongue in Jeff's mouth and they made out for several minutes before Punk broke away. "Can I?"

Jeff shook his head and Punk reattached their lips, sliding his hands down Jeff's sides. Jeff kissed back for a few more seconds before pulling away. "Punk, stop."

He rested his forehead against Jeff's. "I'm sorry, ok?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, it's not ok."

Punk pulled off of him and started walking to the door. "I'm in room 305."

"Why should I care?" Said Jeff.

"Because you do," said Punk, leaving the room.

When he left, Jeff let himself slide to the floor. He felt so confused and broken. Jeff didn't if it was just plain loneliness, or weakness, but he knew he was going to find himself in Punk's hotel room tonight.

Punk avoided John and the Hardys for the rest of the night, only coming into contact with Jeff when they had to do their segment. As he laid on his bed in his hotel room, he thought about if Jeff was actually gonna come. And even if he did show up, what they were gonna do. Punk knew he shouldn't just be screwing around with Jeff when he didn't have any feelings for him, but that was amazing sex. Even the kisses were great, it felt fireworks in his mouth. 'Man, I really am a douchebag,' thought Punk, running a hand over his face.

He practically jumped out of bed when someone knocked on his door. Punk took a deep breath and opened the door, smirking when he saw Jeff standing there. "Hey there."

"What do you want?" Said Jeff.

"What do I want?" Said Punk, stepping out of the doorway to let Jeff in, gazing at his butt as he entered. "You're the one who came to my room."

Jeff rolled his eyes, as Punk shut the door. "You told me to."

Punk bit his lip and took a long gaze up Jeff's body. "Take one wild guess of what I want, skittles."

Jeff glared. "You said you were sorry, and don't call me that."

"I think I'm gonna keep calling you that, it fits you," said Punk, walking towards Jeff. "And I am sorry, but I know you liked that just as much as I did."

Jeff blushed but quickly shook it off and glared again. "I liked it because I had feelings for you."

"Had?" Said Punk, taking Jeff's hand.

"Yes, had. Past tense," said Jeff, pulling his hand away. "Then I realized what a piece of shit you are."

"Not are, were," said Punk, with a smirk. "Past tense."

Jeff scoffed. "Please, you're just as shitty if not more so."

"Ouch," said Punk, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and pulling him closer. "Then why'd you come here?"

Jeff tried to pull away but Punk kept a firm grip. "Cause I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been as receptive to say, Dolph Ziggler, if he did the same thing I did today, huh?"

"Fuck off," said Jeff, pushing him off.

Punk fully expected Jeff to leave, but he didn't. He just stood there and crossed his arms again. Punk smirked. "Well, I'm gonna shower. Make yourself comfortable, you're gonna be here for a while."

Jeff watched him walk into the bathroom and groaned. He sat on the bed and picked at his nails. Jeff looked at the door, and considered leaving but found himself staying right here he was.

When Punk walked out of the bathroom in a towel, he saw Jeff fixing his hair in the dresser mirror and smirked. "No need for that skittles, you already look sexy."

Jeff rolled his eyes, and sat on the bed again. "Put some clothes on."

"Why? They're just gonna come off," said Punk.

"We're not fucking," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"I think we are," said Punk. "So, are you gonna remove my towel, or am I gonna have to do it."

"If you take off the towel I'll leave," said Jeff.

"Will you?" Said Punk. "Will you really?"

"This isn't a game, Punk," said Jeff, standing up. "You hurt me and you don't even care!"

"Yes, I do," said Punk, walking over to him. "I'm sorry, ok? How many times do I have to say it? If I could go back I never would have even flirted with you. Does that make it better?"

"Yes, Punk, I feel a whole lot better knowing you never would have taken an interest in me if it weren't for this bet," said Jeff.

Punk sighed as Jeff walked to the door. "What am I supposed to say?"

"You're not 'supposed' to say anything!" Said Jeff, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Punk frowned and plopped down onto his bed. He broke Jeff's heart, and he did it in the worst way he possibly could. There was no getting around that. Punk didn't see Jeff until the Smackdown taping, and he was doing his best to pretend he didn't care. He was just gonna stay away from Jeff, and go back to living his life as usual.

'I shouldn't even care I hurt him,' thought Punk. 'I hate him, he's a worthless junkie.' But the second he saw Jeff, he found himself gravitating towards him. "Skittles."

Jeff just rolled his eyes, not even bothering to turn around to see who it was. "Fuck off."

Punk sighed and walked in front of him. "Why won't you just forgive me?"

Jeff just walked away and Punk stared after him. Punk continually tried to talk to him but Jeff ignored him all throughout the show. They only spoke when they had to do their segment for the show and then Jeff went right back to ignoring him.

After the show, Jeff laid in his hotel room, staring up at the ceiling. He knew ignoring Punk was best for him, but he didn't know how long he could keep this up. Jeff knew Punk wasn't gonna give up, given his stubborn nature. And Jeff wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep saying no.

There was a knock at the door and Jeff groaned, getting up to answer it. Looks like Matt forgot his key, AGAIN. When Jeff answered the door, he found Punk waiting on the other side with a sheepish grin, holdings flowers and balloons that said "I'm sorry."

Jeff leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Please take them," said Punk, handing them to Jeff. "I'm really trying to make it better."

Jeff rolled his eyes and took the gifts, walking back into his room. "I guess you can have an E for effort."

Punk smirked, following him in and shutting the door.

"Matt's gonna be back soon," said Jeff, hearing the door shut.

"How soon?" Said Punk.

"Five minutes," said Jeff, setting the stuff down.

Punk smirked again. "I can make you cum in three."

"We're not fucking!" Said Jeff.

"But, I bought you stuff!" said Punk.

"Do you think just because you bought me stuff I'm obligated to have sex with you?!" Said Jeff.

"... No," said Punk, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jeff rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You are unbelievable."

"You know what else is unbelievable?" Said Punk, looking Jeff up and down. "Sex. It's great stuff."

"Get out," said Jeff.

"Fine, but only because Matt will murder me if I'm in here," said Punk, walking towards the door. "But this isn't over."

He left the room and Jeff sighed, but got a small smile looking at the flowers and balloons.

AN: Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! :)

KatieWoo- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

Eliza- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Matt was less then pleased when he came back and saw the gifts. "He was in our room?!"

"Yes," said Jeff. "He just came to give me those and say sorry."

"And what else?" said Matt, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing else happened," said Jeff. "And even if something did happen it's my business."

Matt sighed. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Jeff."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I know, Matt."

"Well, let's go ahead and get rid of them," said Matt, walking towards the gifts.

"No!" Said Jeff, standing in front of them.

Matt furrowed his brows. "Why not?"

"Because, I like them," said Jeff, softly.

"You don't like him do you?" Said Matt. "After everything he's done to you-"

"No, I don't like him," said Jeff.

"Good," said Matt, before shaking his head. "I can't believe you slept with him on the first date."

Jeff glared. "Oh like you've never done it."

"Fucking someone and getting fucked on the first date are two very different things," said Matt.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. We have an early flight tomorrow."

They flew to North Carolina in the morning, and the whole time, Jeff thought about Punk. The whole week, in fact. He just couldn't get him off his mind, and the giant balloons and flowers in his house weren't exactly helping with that.

When Jeff walked into the Smackdown arena next week, he made a beeline for his locker room, hoping to avoid Punk as much as possible.

Punk was just not on the same page with him. He also made a beeline for the Hardys' locker room, crossing his fingers that Matt wasn't there yet.

Jeff was painting his face when Punk walked in. Punk bit his lip with a smirk. "Nice paint."

Jeff jumped in surprise and accidentally ran the paint over his face. "Damn it Punk! You made me screw up."

"Oh no it's messed up," said Punk, with a very sarcastic tone. "Welp, might as well ruin it completely."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Get out, you're not supposed to be in here."

"I'm not one to follow rules," said Punk, leaning against the wall beside Jeff.

When Jeff grabbed a washcloth to start taking the paint off, Punk grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Well don't just wash it off."

Jeff furrowed his brows. "Well how else do you expect me to get it off?"

Punk smirked and pulled Jeff closer. "I'll get it off."

Jeff's eyes widened as Punk kissed him, but they slowly closed as he kissed back. Punk slid his hands into Jeff's back pockets as he slid his tongue into Jeff's mouth. They made out for several minutes before Punk pulled away, chuckling as he saw Jeff's face paint completely smeared. "How much of it got on my face?"

Jeff got a small smile. "Quite a bit."

Punk looked in the mirror and got a smirk. "Now everyone will know I was making out with Jeff Hardy."

Jeff's eyes widened. "No, you're not leaving that on."

"Aww why?" Said Punk, wetting a washcloth. "Are you ashamed of us?"

"There isn't an us," said Jeff.

"That's true," wiping it off. "We're just fuck buddies."

"No," said Jeff with a glare, crossing his arms. "We're not anything."

Punk chuckled and looked at him. "Then what'd we just do?"

"That was nothing," said Jeff. "It didn't mean anything."

"Didn't mean anything?" Said Punk, raising a brow. "How about this one?" He kissed Jeff again, but much more slowly and sensually this time, moaning when Jeff kissed back. Punk pulled away before it got too deep and smirked at Jeff's flushed expression. "See you later."

Punk left the locker room and Jeff groaned. How could Punk do these things to him? And why was he letting Punk do this to him?

John was eating a sandwich at catering and furrowed his brows when he saw Punk walking up. "Dude, why are your lips purple?"

Punk got a confused look, before it clicked. He rubbed his mouth, seeing Jeff's purple face paint on his fingers. "I... Ate purple food?"

John's eyes widened. "Is that Jeff's face paint?"

"Well, that didn't take long," said Punk, with a smirk. "You're smarter than I thought."

"So, you two made up? I guess?" Said John, as Punk sat across from him.

"Somewhat," said Punk. "We've made out a couple times."

"Couple times?" Said John, raising a brow. "And you haven't fully made up yet?"

"He's still upset about it," said Punk. "But he also wants me just as much as I want him. I can tell."

John sighed. "Punk, I know you're not gonna take my advice and that you're just gonna do whatever you want, but I'd focus on making up instead of making out right at this point. It might actually get you somewhere with him."

"Well, I don't want to actually date him, I still can't stand him," said Punk. "He just, tastes really good."

"You can't stand him, but you try to talk to him every chance you get?" Said Morrison.

"He does things to me, man. I feel all drawn to him and shit," said Punk, with a sigh. "I don't like him, Jeff is just... Really hot."

"You keep telling yourself that," said John.

"Seriously, I just want to fuck him again," said Punk. "I don't have any intentions past that."

John shook his head. "You are really something else. Just keep in mind that Jeff isn't walking sex. He's a human, and believe it or not, humans have feelings."

Punk sighed as John left. He knew he still had Jeff's feelings to consider... But Punk had needs. And Jeff could satisfy those needs better than anyone.

The next time Jeff and Punk came in contact was for their segment. And Jeff could swear Punk was doing everything he possibly could to make Jeff break character during it.

Anytime the camera was off of Punk he would wink and smirk at Jeff. He even bit his lip a couple times and dared to look Jeff up and down.

Jeff kept trying to keep eye contact when Punk was talking but it was really difficult when he smirked and bit his lip.

'Ok, two can play at this game,' thought Jeff, when it was finally Punk's turn to talk again. He gave him complete bedroom eyes and bit his lip, tilting his head a little at Punk.

Punk felt his groin twitch with the look Jeff was giving him. 'You are just asking for it.' Thought Punk. He moved closer to Jeff, practically nose to nose to finish his promo. Punk stared at Jeff's lips and Jeff felt his heart start beating rapidly. If Punk wasn't sure he'd lose his job for it, he would've kissed Jeff right then and there. And maybe some more... Well, definitely some more.

Punk reluctantly moved away from him when they were done and brought the mic to his head. He was definitely not gonna have an issue with hitting Jeff too hard this week.

Jeff got backstage after Punk, and was immediately pulled into a hallway.

"Punk!" Said Jeff, as Punk pressed him against the wall.

"You didn't think you were gonna get away with that, did you?" Said Punk, burying his face in the crook of Jeff's neck.

"You mean that thing you were doing first?" Said Jeff, with an annoyed tone.

Punk moaned softly and pressed against him. "You looked so good out there. I just wanted to fuck you in the middle of that ring."

"I was only doing it to screw you up," said Jeff, absentmindedly tilting his neck to give Punk better access.

Punk smirked when he felt Jeff tilt his neck. "Uh huh. There's some time before our match, you know."

"That I'd much rather spend by myself," said Jeff, pushing Punk off. He got an extremely annoyed look when he saw Punk's cheek. "You fucked up my paint. Again."

Punk smirked, seeing one side of Jeff's face paint smeared. He figured it came off on his cheek when he was kissing his neck. "Keep it that way, give the fan girls a thrill."

"Fuck you," grumbled Jeff with a glare, stomping back to his locker room.

Punk smirked and ran his hand over his cheek, rubbing some of the paint off. He was so tempted to just leave it on for the match, but Vince would have the bitch fit of all bitch fits if he did.

They worked their match and Jeff avoided Punk after the match. He walked in to check into the hotel later and saw Punk checking in. Punk smirked, seeing him walk up. "Yeah, make the room a single bed."

"Alright," said the clerk, handing Punk a room key before turning to Jeff. "And can I help you?"

"No, he's with me," said Punk, grabbing Jeff's hand and leading him away.

"Wha- Punk!" Said Jeff, trying to pull his hand away.

"What?" Said Punk with a smirk, as they got into the elevator. "I got you a free room."

Jeff huffed and crossed his arms. "I hate you."

"I hate you too," said Punk, pressing the button for his floor. He led Jeff to his room and held the door open for him, smirking as he watched him walk in.

"Really?" Said Jeff. "One bed?"

"Why pay for two if we're only gonna use one?" Said Punk, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist.

Jeff rolled his eyes and pushed him off. "I'm taking the couch."

Punk got a small smirk. 'We'll see about that.' Ok, so hitting on Jeff for the sole purpose of getting him into bed was only wrong because there was a bet involved, and now that there wasn't one, it was perfectly acceptable, right? Punk thought so. And he fully intended on using that bed to it's fullest potential.

AN: Hey! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :)

KatieWoo- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

LoveAmbrose08- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

AliciaDoug22- Thanks for reviewing!

romanrfav7- Thanks for following!

Rhapsy- Thanks for following!


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff sat on the couch while Punk proceeded to change into pajamas behind him. He looked over at Punk, annoyed. "There is a bathroom, you know?"

Punk smirked, pulling his pants down so he was just in boxers. "I know."

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked away from him again. "You're so sleazy."

"Only for you, skittles," said Punk, pulling sweatpants on. He left his shirt off and sat next to Jeff on the couch, putting his arm around him.

Jeff looked over at him, raising a brow. "You always sleep shirtless, or is this just a special occasion?"

"You would know," said Punk, running a hand over Jeff's thigh.

"Unfortunately," said Jeff, pushing his hand away.

Punk got a small smirk. "So, you gonna change?"

"Yeah, and I happen to know what a bathroom is, so," said Jeff, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Punk got up and grabbed his wrist. "You can't change in the bathroom. I gave you a free show, now it's your turn."

Jeff glared and pulled his wrist free. "Fuck off."

"Come on," said Punk with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "Don't be such a stiff."

Jeff raised a brow. "A stiff?"

"Yeah, so uptight," said Punk, pulling Jeff closer. He buried his face in Jeff's neck and rubbed his hips with his thumbs.

"I am not uptight," said Jeff, pulling away.

Punk crossed his arms and bit his lip. "Prove it."

"I'm not changing in front of you," said Jeff.

"Fine, keep the stick up your ass," said Punk, laying down on the bed.

"I don't have a stick up my ass!" Said Jeff.

Punk got a dirty grin. "Yet."

Jeff just glared and Punk chuckled. "Come on, I've already seen you completely naked. What have you got to loose?"

"My dignity," said Jeff, going into the bathroom.

"Stiff!" Said Punk with a smirk, as Jeff shut the door. He chuckled when Jeff told him to fuck off and rested his hands behind his head.

Jeff came out of the bathroom and Punk looked up and whistled. "Hey baby, this is a no shirt zone."

"Shut up," said Jeff, putting his old clothes away in his bag.

Punk bit his lip as Jeff bent over. "You're so hot."

Jeff glared over at him. "If you don't shut up I swear to god-"

"Alright, alright," said Punk with a smirk. He patted the bed for Jeff to sit down but Jeff went to the couch. "Yeah, no," said Jeff, laying down on the couch.

"Come on, have a little fun," said Punk.

"Sex is not my definition of fun," said Jeff.

"I don't even want to have sex, I just wanna snuggle," said Punk.

"Bull shit," said Jeff.

"Ok," said Punk. "Maybe I WANT to, but-"

"Exactly, go to bed," said Jeff, shutting his eyes.

Punk smirked. "Alright." He got off the bed and laid next to Jeff on the couch.

Jeff opened his eyes and glared when Punk wrapped his arms around him. "Dude!"

"Sshhh," said Punk, kissing his cheek. "Go to bed."

Jeff rolled his eyes and groaned, but snuggled into Punk. Punk got a small smirk and started kissing his neck.

"Hey," said Jeff, pulling away slightly. "None of that, we're just snuggling."

"This is snuggling," said Punk, pulling him back and kissing his neck again.

Jeff bit his lip when Punk started running his hands down his sides. "Punk, stop."

Punk just moaned and climbed on top of him. Jeff went to say something but Punk attached their mouths. They both moaned softly as Jeff kissed back. Punk slid his tongue into Jeff's mouth as he ran his hands under Jeff's shirt.

Jeff pulled away again and pushed him off. "I said stop!"

"Well sorry," said Punk, with a sarcastic tone, sitting in between Jeff's legs. "Your tongue was saying differently."

Jeff pulled his legs from around Punk and walked into the bathroom and Punk sighed. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Jeff-"

"Leave me alone," said Jeff.

"I'm sorry," said Punk. "You're just, incredibly attractive, and it's really tempting being in a hotel room with you."

"Maybe you should take your mind off of sex for once," said Jeff.

"It's not just that," said Punk. "You're... Funny, and smart."

Jeff got a small smile as Punk continued talking. "And you're really creative. I like your hair, and your tattoos, and your paint. And not just because it tastes good." He smirked when he heard Jeff chuckle. "You're just, fun."

"Fun?" Said Jeff, opening the door and leaning against the frame in just his underwear. "I thought I had a stick up my ass?"

Punk eyes widened and he ran then down Jeff's body. "You're about to have a stick up your ass."

Jeff laughed as Punk pulled him close and kissed him. He moaned and picked Jeff up, carrying him to the bed.

When they were finished Punk pulled Jeff on top of himself and wrapped his arms around him. "Holy, fuck. That was great."

Jeff chuckled and snuggled into him. "No kidding."

Punk kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, making Jeff smile. They fell asleep like that and in the morning Punk pulled away to get dressed. Jeff watched him with the covers wrapped around him. "Phil."

Punk turned around and looked at him. "Alright, if you can call me Phil, I can call you skittles."

Jeff chuckled a little and looked down. "What are we?"

Punk bit his lip and chuckled nervously. Ah, the just friends talk. He was really hoping he wouldn't have to give it this time. Punk really didn't want to upset Jeff again. "Well, um... You know, sometimes things are just-"

"Yeah, I know," said Jeff, looking away from him.

Punk got a small frown and walked over to him. He ran his hand under Jeff's chin to make him look at him. "Hey, I uh, I don't hate you."

Jeff chuckled softly and pulled away, getting out of bed. "I don't hate you either."

Punk got a small smile and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, about last night."

Jeff just shrugged and pulled away, pulling his clothes on. "I let you do it, I knew what you intentions were."

"Yeah," said Punk. "But, I mean. Do you, still..."

"Have feelings?" Said Jeff, turning away from Punk.

"Yeah," said Punk.

"Does it matter?" said Jeff.

"Well, kinda," said Punk. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's not like that ever bothered you before," grumbled Jeff.

"It was a script," said Punk, furrowing his brows. He couldn't still be upset about Punk going off script, could he?"

"Bull shit!" Said Jeff. "You went completely off script just to make me feel like shit!"

"Ok, yeah, I did," said Punk. "But that was a long time ago, I thought you were over that."

"Well sorry, it's kinda hard to get over the guy you liked calling you a screw up," said Jeff, sitting on the couch and crossing his arms.

"I didn't say that," said Punk, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You told me I was the culmination of genetic mishaps," said Jeff, glaring at him.

Punk bit his lip. "Ok, I may have gone a little far."

"And that I was a waste of skin," said Jeff.

"Very far," said Punk.

"And as if that wasn't enough you started calling me a junkie," said Jeff.

"Well that one could've been true," said Punk.

"I've been clean for years and you know it," said Jeff, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I know," said Punk softly. He sat next to Jeff and put his arm around him. It was silent for a few moments before Punk spoke up. "Why'd you do them in the first place?"

Jeff just shook his head. "I really don't feel like having this conversation right now."

"Well, I have friends that used to use them," said Punk. "It used to help them to talk about it."

"I'm not on them anymore," said Jeff. "I don't need to talk about it. You don't want to talk to me anyway you just want to fuck."

"That's not all I want," said Punk.

"Oh really?" Said Jeff. "That's not what you were saying a couple minutes ago. You don't want to go out with me, you don't even want to hang out with me.

"It's not like that," said Punk. "We don't exactly have a lot in common. A relationship between us just wouldn't work. We don't even get along."

"Well if you didn't hate me it could," said Jeff, looking away from him.

Punk sighed. "Jeff, I don't hate you. We're just, different."

Jeff crossed his arms. "Different?"

"Yeah," said Punk. "We're opposites. Like, I'm straightedge, and you're-"

"Fuck off," said Jeff, getting up and walking towards the door.

Punk quickly got up and stood in front of him. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know what Punk, you're right. We'd never work." He pushed past Punk. "I hope you had a great night," said Jeff, before leaving the room and slamming the door.

Punk looked at the door for a few seconds before following after him. "Jeff!" He walked into the hallway and Jeff turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, ok? I take everything back."

Jeff shook his head. "There's some things you can't just take back, Phil."

"I didn't mean any of it," said Punk, walking towards him. "I was just jealous cause they gave you the title. Just let me make it ok."

"You insulted me, and demeaned me, and used me for a bet, and you want to make it all ok?" Said Jeff.

"Yes, I do," said Punk. "I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for the insults, and the bet, and last night."

"If you really want to make it ok, just leave me alone," said Jeff. He walked away and Punk stared after him with a frown. He sighed and looked away. 'I'll make it ok Jeff, you just wait.'

AN: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it!

shaniquacynthia- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

KatieWoo- Thanks for reviewing!

LoveAmbrose08- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff quickly jogged up to his house in the rain after flying home and furrowed his brows when he saw something sitting on the porch. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was flowers, but couldn't help but smile when he read the card. All it said was "For Skittles."

Punk got a smirk when his phone rang. He answered without even looking to see who it was. "Hey babe."

"You can't just buy me flowers every time you fuck up you know," said Jeff.

"Yeah, I know," said Punk. "Next time it'll be chocolates, promise."

Jeff tried not to but chuckled a little. "Look, Phil. They're really nice but-"

"I know what you're going to say, but I think I can convince you otherwise," said Punk.

Jeff raised a brow. "And how are you going to do that?"

"It's raining cats and dogs outside of your house right now," said Punk.

Jeff got a confused look on his face. "How did you..." He walked to his door and opened it, seeing Punk standing outside. Punk gave him a sheepish grin. "Can I come in?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, letting Punk in. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some stuff to say," said Punk, walking inside. "And I need to say them in person."

"You couldn't just wait until Smackdown?" Said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"No, it couldn't wait," said Punk.

"Well what is it?" Said Jeff.

"For one, I'm sorry," said Punk.

"Sorry enough not to try and fuck me again?" Said Jeff.

"No," said Punk. "Which brings me to my second thing-"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "If you just came here for sex you can leave."

"That's not all I came for," said Punk.

"All?" Said Jeff.

"Well," said Punk, rubbing the back of his neck. "A little sex would be nice-"

"Get out," said Jeff, pointing to the door.

"Just listen," said Punk. "You obviously like me, and I really like the sex-"

"Is this going anywhere?" Said Jeff, with a small glare.

"Listen," said Punk. "We don't know each other apart from the sex, like, at all. So, I was thinking, we could go out, and do something, and talk."

"You mean a date?" Said Jeff, raising a brow.

"Yes," said Punk. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Because that went so well the last time?" Said Jeff.

"It's different this time," said Punk. "There's no bet, I'll actually want to be there."

Jeff sighed. "Phil-"

"Please," said Punk. "Just one date, that's all I'm asking for."

Jeff sighed. "Fine."

Punk grinned and hugged him, before walking to the door. "I'm gonna go grab my luggage."

Jeff crossed his arms. "You brought luggage? What if I said no?"

Punk smirked back at him. "I would've convinced you to say yes."

Jeff just rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. Punk walked back in and set his suitcase down before sitting beside Jeff. He put his arm around Jeff and smirked at him. "So, let's get down to business. What's your life story?"

Jeff smirked a little. "Gosh, you aren't even gonna buy me a drink first?"

"If by drink you mean water or soda," said Punk. "Then I'll buy you all the drinks you want."

Jeff chuckled. "You've never been tempted to drink alcohol?"

"Not once," said Punk. "Being straightedge is great."

"It means you're better than everyone, right?" Said Jeff with a smirk.

Punk smirked back. "Damn right it does. So, since we're talking about our lifestyles, you wanna talk about-"

"I really don't want to talk about drugs," said Jeff.

"I just want to know what was going on then," said Punk, turning to face him. "What made them an option?"

"I dunno, I just... They were an escape," said Jeff.

Punk gently placed a hand on Jeff's knee. "From what?"

"Reality," said Jeff. "Everything was so fucked, I just wanted out."

Punk gave his knee a small squeeze. "Why?"

"Remember when I said make stupid decisions?" Said Jeff.

"Like fucking The Rock?" Said Punk.

Jeff got a small smirk. "Yes like fucking The Rock. I uh, did drugs the first time at a party with some of the guys. They were all doing it, and I didn't wanna wuss out. Then I started doing them just for fun every now and then, but then I started using them more and more. People found out, I got addicted but didn't want to admit it, and they just felt like the only option."

"How'd it get that bad?" said Punk.

"Well, that was right after Dwayne. I was naive and thought he liked me and all that, but then it turned into a one night stand, and I was heartbroken," said Jeff. He then scoffed. "I guess some things don't change."

Punk smirked. "Hey, I'm taking you out aren't I?"

Jeff smirked back. "Yeah, let's go."

He got up and Punk followed him to the door. "Where are we going?" Said Punk, pulling out his keys.

"You'll see," said Jeff, getting in the driver's seat of his car. "I'm driving."

Punk smirked again and got in the passenger's seat. As Jeff drove, Punk rested his hand on Jeff's thigh. "Alright, where are we going?"

"Somewhere," said Jeff, pushing Punk's hand away.

He sighed and rested his arm on Jeff's chair. "We've been driving for forever."

"It's been ten minutes," said Jeff.

"Exactly, forever," said Punk.

Jeff smirked. "Don't be so impatient."

"I wouldn't be as impatient if I knew where we were going," said Punk.

"We're almost there," said Jeff. "So get your panties untwisted."

Punk smirked and looked down at Jeff's waist. "I guarantee you're the one wearing panties right now."

Jeff glared at him. "I am not."

"Prove it," said Punk, with a dirty grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Punk chuckled and brought his hand to Jeff's thigh again. "I'm a curious guy."

Jeff just let his hand sit there with a sigh and kept driving. They drove for a few more minutes before Jeff parked by a lake.

"Hmmm, skinny dipping?" Said Punk, getting out of the car.

"No," said Jeff, sitting in front of the lake and laying back. "Talking."

Punk got a small smile and sat next to him. He reached over and gently grabbed Jeff's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Remember when I told you how beautiful you looked in moonlight?"

"Because that's a night I'd like to remember," said Jeff.

Punk smirked a little. "I meant it."

Jeff rolled his eyes but smiled a little as Punk pulled him closer. Punk kissed his cheek before moving down to his neck and ran his hand over Jeff's side.

"Hey," said Jeff, smacking his hand away. "None of that."

Punk sighed. "Alright, alright." He wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist and rubbed his hip gently. Punk slowly slid his thumb under Jeff's pants, his eyebrows quirking when he felt small straps. "Woah, what do we have here?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled away, standing up. "You're such a pervert."

"Noooo," said Punk, following him. "I'm sorry."

Jeff sighed, standing at the edge of the lake. "No you're not. You're too obsessed with sex to be sorry."

"I am not obsessed with sex," said Punk, standing next to him. When Jeff scoffed Punk crossed his arms. "I can prove it."

"Oh really?" Said Jeff, turning to face him. "Look at me."

Punk instantly looked down Jeff's body and Jeff rolled his eyes. "Not at my body, Punk. Look at ME."

Punk looked back up and raised a brow. "I am looking at you."

"Don't look, just see," said Jeff.

"That doesn't make any sense," Said Punk.

Jeff just sighed and shook his head. "Just forget it."

Jeff tried to walk to the car but Punk grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Just wait. Ok, I'm looking at you, and you're... Intelligent?"

Jeff just got a small smile. "That was a nice try."

"It's hard," said Punk, grabbing Jeff's hands. "How am I supposed to focus when you've got those gorgeous green orbs staring at me?"

Jeff blushed and looked down. "Don't look at the physical stuff."

Punk sighed and looked into Jeff's eyes. He tried to look past them, but got completely distracted when Jeff looked up again and the stars started reflecting in them. "Ok, now there are stars in your eyes. This isn't even fair."

Jeff chuckled a little and let Punk hug him. Punk got a smirk and slowly backed up to the lake. Jeff raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

Punk just fell back into the lake and pulled Jeff with him, laughing when Jeff squealed. Jeff glared and splashed Punk, moving his hair out of his face. "Why?"

"Talking is so much more fun when you're wet," said Punk, pulling Jeff against himself.

Jeff tried to pull away but Punk kept a firm grip. "No no no, you, my friend, are going to learn how to have some fun, stiff."

"I am not a stiff," said Jeff, glaring at him.

"Prove it," said Punk, rubbing a thumb over his cheek before leaning in and kissing him.

Jeff closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms over Punk's shoulders.

Punk gripped his hips before running his hands up and under Jeff's shirt, pulling it off. Jeff smirked, feeling Punk's body start reacting. "Who's the stiff now?"

Punk just moaned and reattached their lips, moving his hands down to Jeff's pants.

A few hours later, Punk laid in the grass, holding Jeff after they got redressed. He looked down at Jeff's sleeping form, gently brushing his hair out of his face. Life was so unpredictable, so much could change in so little time. He went from being Jeff's worst enemy to sleeping with him in a matter of weeks. It was crazy. But if Punk was being honest, he didn't mind it one bit.

They hung out every day up to the next Smackdown taping, growing more and more comfortable with each other. Punk was really trying not to make it all about sex, but after raiding Jeff's underwear drawer, it was proving to be nearly impossible for him.

Jeff and Punk walked into the arena for Smackdown, and John smirked at him. "Well look, it's my favorite couple."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "We're not a couple, John."

"Yet," mumbled Punk, under his breath.

"What?" Said Jeff, looking at him.

"Nothing, I'll see you for our promo," said Punk, smirking at him before walking away.

John watched him walk away and turned back to Jeff. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"Don't lie to me," said John.

Jeff sighed. "I don't know, he came to my house last week."

"Really?" Said John.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "But I'm pretty sure it was just to have sex."

"Jeff, Punk wouldn't have flown across the country just for some sex," said John. "I know he's a horny guy, but he's not that horny."

"Well that's all he wanted," said Jeff. "Anytime I tried to just talk it turned into sex really quickly."

"Give it time," said John. "He'll come around."

"Yeah, whatever," said Jeff. "I'll see you later."

"Later," said John, as Jeff walked away.

Jeff went out for his promo, saying his usual stuff until Punk interrupted him. Punk stood on the stage while Jeff was in the ring while they argued.

"You know what, Jeff, this show doesn't even need you," said Punk. "I could carry this show all by myself."

"Please, you're not that big," said Jeff.

Punk got a smirk. "That's not what you said last night."

Jeff's eyes widened as the crowd absolutely roared. 'He did not just say that,' thought Jeff. 'He, did not, just say that.'

Punk grinned at Jeff's shocked expression. He could only imagine how pissed Vince was right now. Punk quickly got back on script for the rest of the promo, and as soon as he got backstage, Vince tore him a new one.

"Are you absolutely insane?!" Yelled Vince.

"It was just a joke," said Punk.

"A joke that just completely ruined this storyline!" Said Vince.

"Oh relax, just edit it out of the show," said Punk.

Vince glared and walked away. "You're on thin ice, Punk."

"You're on thin ice, Punk," mocked Punk, before walking to Jeff's locker room. He walked in and Jeff glared at him. "Why the fuck would you say that?!"

Punk smirked and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. "I was marking my territory."

Jeff crossed his arms. "I am not your territory."

"Yeah yeah, technicalities," said Punk, kissing Jeff's collar bone.

Jeff tried to keep his composure but quickly found himself giving in when Punk pulled him closer. "Phil, please-"

Punk just kissed him and pulled away with a small smile. "Did you hear how insane those people went?"

Jeff glared a little. "Yes, I did. That wasn't funny."

"I think it was pretty funny," said Punk.

"You won't think it's funny when it's all over social media," said Jeff.

"Well then everyone'll know we had sex, so what?" Said Punk.

"So what?" Said Jeff. "We're supposed to hate each other!"

"They're not stupid, they would've figured it out eventually," said Punk, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "Besides, maybe this'll finally get Vince to stop making me beat you up."

Jeff got a small smirk. "You're insane."

"You're damn right I'm insane," said Punk, kissing Jeff's neck as he chuckled.

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :) please review!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

LoveAmbrose08- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

CallyMoon- Thanks for following and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Vince did edit Punk's joke out of the show, but that didn't stop the live crowd from making it go absolutely viral. Some fans recorded it and it trended for several days, with pictures of Punk and Jeff together captioned "WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN."

Punk groaned as he got off the phone with Vince, he just got completely chewed out. He really thought the whole thing would just blow over in a day or two, but apparently him and Jeff were a popular shipping. Punk wanted to call Jeff, but he was pretty sure that would lead to another ass chewing and he really didn't want to deal with it.

He raised his brow when his phone started ringing and bit his lip when he saw it was Jeff. 'Well shit,' thought Punk, answering the phone. "Hey, babe..."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Said Jeff. "People will not stop asking me about you."

Punk smirked a little. "What can I say, I'm a commodity."

"You're something alright," grumbled Jeff. "I can't even get on twitter without seeing a picture of you staring at my ass."

"I don't stare THAT much," said Punk.

"All these pictures beg to differ," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "What am I supposed to do? Stare at your personality?"

Jeff rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Don't be funny I'm mad at you."

Punk chuckled. "You can't stay mad at me. You'd miss me."

"Whatever," said Jeff. "Just fix this."

"What do you want me to do? Lie?" Said Punk.

"Just, fix it," said Jeff.

"Alright," said Punk. "I'll do my best."

He got off the phone with Jeff and immediately went on twitter with a smirk. Punk browsed through his notifications and looked at all the tweets asking about Jeff, tweeting: "No, I didn't sleep with Jeff Hardy. I can assure you no sleeping went on that night."

Twitter completely blew up over the next hour, and Punk chuckled when Jeff called him again.

"I fucking hate you," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "I'm an honest guy, the fans wanted to know."

"They don't need to know!" Said Jeff. "That's my personal business!"

"It's my personal business too," said Punk. "Why are you so shy about it?"

"I'd rather not be known for sleeping around," said Jeff.

"You slept with one guy, big deal," said Punk. "You're an adult."

"Phil-"

"Don't care what people think," said Punk. "Just have some fun."

"If you call me a stiff one more time-"

"Your words, not mine," said Punk, with a smirk. "And to be fair, you told me to fix it."

"That is not fixing it!" Said Jeff.

"It stopped their questioning, didn't it?" Said Punk. "Now they know."

"That's the problem!" Said Jeff.

"I see how it is," said Punk. "You're ashamed to be with me."

"Being with you is a different story," said Jeff. "I'd just rather not discuss my sex life with the whole world."

Punk chuckled. "Has Vince called you?"

"Yes, he did," grumbled Jeff. "Thanks for that."

"Aw, did someone get yelled at?" said Punk.

"Yes, for something you did!" Said Jeff. "He's really pissed about this, and you just made it a million times worse."

"What if they change our storyline to something like me shaming you into sex?" Said Punk. "Cause that'd be kind of hot."

"... What is wrong with you?" Said Jeff.

"Many, many things skittles," said Punk, with a smirk. "They're gonna have to include it now, everyone knows about it."

"I really hate you," said Jeff.

"Sure you do," said Punk. "See you later babe."

"Bye," said Jeff.

Punk got a small smile and hung up the phone, just waiting for Vince to call back. And boy, did he.

Punk answered his phone the next morning, immediately regretting it.

"You son of a bitch," Said Vince.

"Good morning to you too, Vince," said Punk.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Said Vince. "Do you have any idea what you've done? We are going to have to completely change your storyline now!"

"I think you're overreacting just a tad," said Punk.

"You're lucky you're not fired," growled Vince.

"Point taken," said Punk. "What's the new storyline?"

"Jeff slept with you under the influence one night, and now you're holding it against him," said Vince. "If you two do it right, this could be a big rating rivalry."

Punk grinned. "See isn't this so much better than the old one? I bet you're glad I did this now."

"Don't, push, your luck," said Vince. "I wasn't kidding about you being on thin ice."

"Alright, bye," said Punk. Vince hung up and Punk sighed, immediately calling Jeff. He relayed what Vince said to him and Jeff sighed.

"It'll be fun," said Punk.

"For you," said Jeff. "I'm the fucking druggie who slept with you once."

"We all know that's not true," said Punk. "You're the babe that slept with me multiple times."

"Shut up," said Jeff. "Our old storyline was bad enough, now I've got this bullshit to deal with."

"It'll be fine," said Punk. "I promise."

Jeff sighed. "Whatever."

"Besides, now all those times that I want to kiss you in the middle of the ring, I can," said Punk with a smirk.

"No, you can't," said Jeff. "That's not ok."

Punk let out a soft moan into the phone, and ran a hand down his thigh. "I'll pull you close, run my hands all over your body, show that crowd who you belong to."

Jeff bit his lip. "Phil-"

"I can't wait until I see you again," said Phil. "To run my hands through your hair, over your tight body-"

"Phil!" Said Jeff. "We are not doing this."

"Well not with that attitude," said Punk. He smirked when he could just feel Jeff glaring. "Come on, have phone sex with me."

"No, that's gross," said Jeff.

"How is it any more gross than regular sex?" Said Punk.

"Because I don't want to hear you jerking off," said Jeff.

"You don't mind when it's making that sound inside of you," said Punk. He chuckled when Jeff hung up and scrolled into his phone's gallery, opening his collection of "intimate photos" of him and Jeff. Punk smirked, biting his lip as he looked through them. Yep, he was definitely glad he convinced Jeff to take them.

*flashback*

Punk yawned as he put his arm around Jeff sleeping beside him. He smirked as he looked at him in just his underwear. Who knew Jeff was hiding such a body under those baggy clothes? Punk slowly grabbed his phone off of the night stand and opened the camera. He took a picture of himself holding Jeff and smirked, looking at it.

Jeff squinted his eyes from the flash and looked at Punk. "What was that?"

"A picture," said Punk.

Jeff's eyes widened, looking down at himself. "You took a picture?!"

"Calm down, it was chest up," said Punk, showing Jeff the picture.

Jeff looked at the picture and glared at him. "It's still an in bed picture."

"Oh relax," said Punk, rolling on top of Jeff and kissing his neck. "It's not like I'm tweeting it, that's for our personal picture gallery."

Jeff raised a brow. "What's that?"

Punk smirked. "I'm glad you asked." He pulled away from Jeff and pulled his phone back out. "You get on your hands and knees and I'll show you."

Jeff's jaw dropped. "No!"

Punk chucked. "Such a stiff."

Jeff glared at him. "I, am not, a stiff."

"Then come on," said Punk. "They're just for us."

"Why don't you prance around for pictures," grumbled Jeff, crossing his arms.

Punk smirked. "I'll take as many pictures of my dick as you want baby."

Jeff rolled his eyes and started to get off the bed. "You're disgusting."

Punk pulled him back and laid on top of him again. "Just a few, promise."

"I don't want anyone else seeing them," said Jeff, as Punk started kissing his collar bone. He bit his lip, bringing his arms around Punk's shoulders. If Jeff had a weakness, it was his collar bone.

"No one else will ever see them," said Punk. "Promise."

Jeff sighed. "Just, a few."

Punk grinned. "That's all I need."

*end flashback*

Of course a few turned into a lot very quickly, and before he knew it, Punk was out of space on his phone. Not that he was complaining.

When he arrived at the arena for Smackdown Punk went straight to Jeff's locker room, groaning when Matt was in there.

"I'm gonna assume you're not looking for me," said Matt, letting him in.

"No shit," said Punk. "Where's Jeff?"

"He went to the bathroom, he'll be back in a few minutes," said Matt. "You can wait for him here."

"I think I'll meet him there," said Punk, with a smirk, going to leave the room. "Thanks."

"So, are you two together?" Said Matt. "Cause I asked Jeff and he's not telling me anything."

Punk stopped and bit his lip. "We're, you know... Bye."

Matt shook his head with a smirk as Punk left. "Uh huh."

Punk sighed as he walked to the bathroom. Were him and Jeff together? Were they just having sex? He really didn't know at this point. 'I've got a whole gallery of naked photos of him, he at least must trust me,' thought Punk. He walked into the bathroom and got a small smile seeing Jeff fixing his hair in the mirror. "Skittles."

Jeff jumped a little and got a sheepish grin seeing him. "Oh, hi."

"Someone's jittery today," said Punk, pulling Jeff against him.

"Am not," said Jeff.

"Are so," said Punk. "What? Is The Rock hiding in a stall right now?"

Jeff rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "Shut up."

Punk chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. Jeff instantly reciprocated and Punk slid his hands below his waist. He moaned as he slid his hands into Jeff's back pockets, but furrowed his brows when he felt something. "What's this?"

Jeff bit his lip when Punk pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Phil-"

"You still smoke?" Said Punk, looking at the pack.

"Only sometimes," said Jeff. "It's just for when I need it."

"Why would you ever need this?" Said Punk. "Were you just smoking in here?"

"It's not a big deal," said Jeff, with a sigh. "You don't understand."

"No, I don't," said Punk, tossing the pack.

"Hey," said Jeff. "Those aren't cheap."

"They're hurting you," said Punk. "You're not smoking anymore."

Jeff got a small glare. "You can't tell me what to do it's my life."

"Well I'm not just gonna watch you poison yourself with that shit," said Punk. "Why don't you just quit?"

"It's not that simple!" Said Jeff.

"Yes it is!" Said Punk. "It just takes self control!"

Jeff glared. "Well sorry Mr. Straightedge. I guess I'm just not as good as you."

Punk sighed as Jeff walked away from him. "I didn't mean it like that."

Jeff walked out and slammed the door. Punk lent back against the wall and ran his hands over his face with a groan. He left the room a few minutes later and saw Jeff eating at catering. Punk bit his lip, wondering if it was a good idea to approach him or not. He sighed and decided against it, heading to the locker room. Punk would see Jeff in the ring anyways.

As he read over the script, Punk groaned. He was definitely going to have to talk to Jeff now. "That is so not PG," said Punk. Vince wanted him to have a pair of Jeff's underwear to humiliate him with. And while he may have stolen a pair or two from Jeff, he wasn't just gonna use them without his permission.

Punk walked to the Hardys locker room, biting his lip as he knocked, praying Matt wasn't in there ready to tear him apart.

Jeff opened the door and rolled his eyes. "Phil-"

"I know I don't have chocolates," said Punk. "But I have no time to go get them before the show."

"I don't want chocolates," said Jeff. "You can't just buy my forgiveness every week."

"I'm sorry," said Punk, walking into the room. "I just, really hate smoking."

"I know," said Jeff, shutting the door. "That's why I didn't tell you."

"You can't keep these things from me," said Punk. "We have to be honest with each other."

"I don't use them all the time," said Jeff. "I just need them sometimes."

Punk walked over and pulled Jeff closer, brushing a thumb over his cheek. "Anytime you feel like you need them, call me. I guarantee I can convince you otherwise."

Jeff got a small smile. "Can you?"

"Damn right," said Punk, pecking his lips. Jeff chuckle as Punk continued kissing him before pulling away. "What do you want?"

"Your underwear," said Punk.

Jeff furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Someone hasn't read the script," said Punk with a smirk, handing the script to Jeff. Jeff read over it, blushing when it got to Punk's promo. "There is no way we're getting away with this."

Punk bit his lip, scanning his eyes down Jeff's body. "This is gonna be one fuuunnnn storyline."

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! :)

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!h

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing!

LoveAmbrose08- Thanks for reviewing!

SailingSoul- Thanks for following!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!C

GDBHS- Thanks for following and favoriting!


	8. Chapter 8

Punk walked out to the ring as the crowd booed their heads off. He smirked and grabbed a microphone. Punk couldn't remember a time when he was this excited to give a promo. It started the same as usual, with Punk calling Jeff a drug addict and waste of skin, but when Jeff came out, that promo did a complete 180.

Jeff came out as the crowd cheered and glared at Punk. "I am sick and tired of you constantly trying to bring me down."

"You bring yourself down," said Punk. "It was your actions that got you into this."

"You're just a pathetic bastard who can't let go of the past!" Said Jeff.

Punk smirked, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie. "It's hard to let go when I carry a piece of it around." He pulled out the underwear and the crowd roared. Jeff blushed as the crowd made cat calls and Punk twirled them around. "Now, babe, if you want these back, you're gonna have to come get them."

"Screw you!" Said Jeff.

"You already did," said Punk. He smirked as Jeff glared. "Maybe if you weren't so out of it you'd remember."

It went on like that for several minutes, with Punk hurling insults and Jeff trying to defend himself.

"I made, a mistake," said Jeff. "Everyone does."

"I don't," said Punk. "I'm better than you, I'm above you. You're just trash compared to me. Pathetic, poisoned, dirty, trash. But you know what Jeff, I don't regret sleeping with you. Because every night you'll remember it, you'll remember giving in to your vices and crawling to me. Begging for me." Punk walked to the ropes and leaned on them, staring at Jeff. "You'll feel my hands all over you, and you'll feel like the dirty whore you are." He then grinned and looked at the underwear again. "And I'll always have my memories of you."

"You're sick," said Jeff.

"Babe, you haven't seen sick," said Punk, before taking the underwear between his teeth.

Jeff stormed backstage as Punk played the crowd up some more. Once he was behind the curtain he sighed and sat on a crate waiting for Punk to finish.

"Hey Jeff," said John, sitting by him.

"Hey," said Jeff.

"You alright?" Said John.

"Yeah," said Jeff, moving his hair out of his face. "I just don't like this storyline."

"You know he doesn't mean any of that," said John. "That's CM Punk out there, not Phil Brooks."

"He bit my underwear," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"Ok, that was Phil," said John, making Jeff chuckle. "But the rest of it wasn't. He doesn't think you're a whore, promise."

"I know," said Jeff.

"I've gotta go, see you later," said John, patting Jeff's knee.

"Yeah, later," said Jeff.

Punk walked backstage and shoved the underwear in his back pocket, smirking at Jeff. "Hey babe."

Jeff held out his hand. "Give them back."

"Now why would I do that?" Said Punk, standing in front of Jeff and putting his hands on his thighs.

"Because if you don't I'll be really pissed off," said Jeff.

"But if you get mad, we'll have some hot makeup sex," said Punk.

Jeff's jaw dropped and Punk chuckled. "What is the matter with you?"

"A lot of things, Jeff," said Punk, kissing his neck softly.

Jeff pushed him off. "We're in public."

"So? They already know, everyone knows," said Punk.

"Don't remind me," said Jeff.

"It's not that bad," said Punk. "You could be paired with Kane."

Jeff got a small smirk. "I guess you're better than Kane."

"Damn right," said Punk, pecking his lips. "Now, we need to find somewhere more private, cause putting your underwear in my mouth affected me more than I thought it would."

"That wasn't part of the script, you know," said Jeff with an annoyed tone, following Punk as he walked away.

Punk smirked back at him and grabbed his hand. "I know. It adds to the storyline."

"Uh huh," said Jeff, making Punk chuckle.

Punk walked into Jeff's locker room and groaned when Matt was in there. "Why are you here?"

"Well, this is my locker room too," said Matt. "I kinda need it to change."

"Well you're changed," said Punk. "You can go now."

Matt smirked. "Why do you want me to leave?"

"So I can fuck your little brother's brains out," said Punk. "Now get out."

Jeff's face turned red as a tomato. "Phil!"

"God, don't be so blunt about it," said Matt, going to leave the room. "That is not an image I want."

Punk shrugged. "You asked."

Jeff glared when Matt left. "Really? Was that necessary?"

"It's the truth," said Punk, backing Jeff up against the wall.

Jeff got a small smirk. "Is it?"

"You won't even remember your name, babe," said Punk, kissing his neck.

Someone knocked on the door and Punk groaned, answering it. "What?"

"Vince wants to see you two," said a staff worker.

Punk sighed. "What did I do this time?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to eat my underwear," said Jeff, following him out of the room. "I still need those back by the way."

Punk smirked. "I think you'll be fine without them."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Those are my favorite pair."

"Mine too," said Punk, with a dirty grin.

When they got to Vince's office Punk sat down by Jeff and sighed. "What am I in trouble for this time?"

"You're not in any trouble, for now," said Vince. "This is a actually a good thing."

Punk raised a brow. "I'm in here for good news?"

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are," said Vince. "Now, your segment was not terrible."

Punk smirked. "I told you this was a good thing."

"Don't, push it," said Vince. "It wasn't terrible, but I want more."

"More?" Said Jeff. "He put my underwear in his mouth how much farther can you take it?"

"It needs to be more personal," said Vince. "I don't just want words. I want actions, emotions. Make it real."

"Is this permission to go off script?" Said Punk.

"It is permission to do what you feel will further the storyline, within reason," said Vince. "Go to the writers and tell them what you want to do, do not just go out there and do whatever you want."

Punk sighed. "Alright, I'll stay on script, for some of it."

"Punk-"

"I'm just kidding," said Punk. "I'll do it."

"I highly suggest you do," said Vince. "Now get out I've got work to do."

When Punk and Jeff left, Jeff sighed and crossed his arms. "This is bullshit."

"Relax," said Punk, putting an arm around Jeff. "It's just a storyline."

"A bullshit storyline," grumbled Jeff.

Punk got a small smirk. "I won't do anything you're not ok with, promise."

"It's just uncomfortable," said Jeff, looking down at the ground. "I don't feel like thinking of you like that."

"Think of the bright side," said Punk, embracing him. "It'll make for some seriously interesting role play."

Jeff smirked and pushed him off, making Punk chuckle before starting to walk back to his locker room.

"Speaking of kinky sex," said Punk, walking after him. "Where's your paint, and why has it not made its way into the bedroom?"

"It's not happening," said Jeff, giving Punk a stern look.

"You should wear red," said Punk. "Red's sexy on you."

"It's, not, happening," said Jeff.

"And some purple, purple looks good too," said Punk.

"Are you even listening to me?" Said Jeff.

"Are you considering all the possibilities with paint?" Said Punk.

Jeff rolled his eyes and walked into his locker room. "I'm done with you."

Punk smirked and shut the door behind himself, locking it.

"No," said Jeff, hearing the click of the lock. "I'm tired."

"You weren't tired before," said Punk in a low voice, pinning Jeff against the wall.

"Well I am now," said Jeff, feeling his breathing pick up.

Punk ran his hands down Jeff's sides, scanning his eyes down his body. "We've got plenty of time."

"That doesn't mean we should just have sex," said Jeff, biting his lip.

"You can say no all you want to, but your body is not on the same page," said Punk, kissing his neck before pulling away. "Where's your paint?"

"We're not using paint," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"Like hell we're not," said Punk, opening Jeff's bag.

"Hey!" Said Jeff. "You can't just go through my bag!"

Punk pulled out Jeff's paint and grinned. "Come on, painted sex in a locker room, what's more fun than that?"

"Put it away, right now," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "Make me."

As soon as Jeff took a step towards Punk, Punk pulled him close and kissed him. Jeff moaned a little as Punk ran his hand over his body. He locked his arms over Punk's shoulders and eagerly kissed back. Punk backed Jeff up against the wall again and slid his hands under his shirt, sliding it off. Jeff bit his lip as Punk kissed his neck and let his hands run rampant.

It wasn't long before their clothes were lost and Punk laid down on a bench, pulling Jeff on top of him. He smirked and handed Jeff a tube of paint. "Let's see those artist skills baby."

Jeff blushed. "Phil-"

"Don't think about it, just do it," said Phil, winking at him.

Jeff got a small smirk before leaning down and kissing Phil, taking the top off of the paint. When they were finished, they weren't the only things covered in paint. The walls, benches, and floors were coated, and even the shower got some when they got in to wash off.

"And we've still got fifteen minutes before our match," said Punk, sitting outside of Jeff's shower after getting dressed.

"I can't believe we did that," said Jeff, scrubbing purple paint out of his hair.

Punk smirked. "We can do it again so you can believe it."

"I'm good," said Jeff. "Can you go away? I'm trying to shower."

Punk chuckled. "But I like it in here."

"Then can you at least hand me my clothes?" Said Jeff, holding his hand out of the shower.

Punk took off his shirt and handed it to Jeff. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Well? Gonna come out?" Said Punk, with a dirty grin.

"Fuck off," said Jeff.

"Come on," said Punk. "I can have more pictures of you."

"No!" Said Jeff. "No more pictures!"

"Fine," said Punk. "Just come out, I won't take any pictures. Promise."

Jeff sighed and walked out of the shower, the shirt clinging to his body. Punk bit his lip. "Yeah, this is a good look on you."

"You just had to wear white shirt, didn't you?" said Jeff, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Punk got a smirk and stood up. "White looks good on you."

"I thought red looked good on me," said Jeff.

"Everything looks good on you," said Punk, tucking a piece of Jeff's hair behind his ear. "Especially me."

Jeff chuckled and got a small blush. "Shut up."

"I mean it," said Punk, pulling Jeff close to him. "I look really, really good next to you."

Jeff smiled. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Alright," said Punk, swatting Jeff's butt as he passed.

Jeff softly glared back at him and pulled his ring gear on. Punk smirked and blew him a kiss before getting ready.

Their match went well, and Punk was sure not to do anything too crazy, just enough to get the fans going. Any time him and Jeff had a stare down he blatantly stared at his lips. And he made sure to get extra close when they locked up. Then, throw in a few suggestive pins and submissions, and it was one of Punk's favorite matches. He didn't even mind that he lost.

As soon as Punk got backstage he swooped Jeff up and kissed him. Jeff chuckled as Punk set him down. "See, wasn't that fun?" Said Punk, with a smirk.

"I'm sure you had a lot of fun," said Jeff. "It's not as fun when you're the one getting your hair pulled."

Punk chuckled and followed Jeff as he started walking away. "I barely tugged on it."

"Bull shit," grumbled Jeff, rubbing his hair.

"Don't act like you don't like having your hair pulled," said Punk.

Jeff smirked back at him. "You would know."

Punk smirked back and bit his lip. "How tired are you?"

"Too tired for sex," said Jeff, as he opened his locker room door.

"By sex-"

"I'm not in the mood," said Jeff, beginning to change as Punk shut the door behind them.

"Fine," Punk sighed. "Will you be in the mood later?"

Jeff just rolled his eyes and opened his bag. He bit his lip when he saw a pack of cigarettes in it, feeling himself craving one. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

Punk raised a brow. "With your bag?"

"I'm gonna change in there," Said Jeff, holding his bag behind him.

Punk crossed his arms. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing," said Jeff. "I'm just gonna go change."

Punk grabbed the bag and Jeff looked down as he pulled out the pack of cigarettes. "I thought you were done with this bull shit," said Punk, tossing them across the room.

Jeff crossed his arms. "It's not easy to just quit."

"So you try to hide them from me?!" Said Punk, dropping Jeff's bag. "If we're gonna be together we need to be honest with each other!"

"Together?" Said Jeff.

"Well, yeah, I guess," said Punk. "That's not the point-"

He was immediately cut off as Jeff hugged him. "You really wanna be together?" Said Jeff.

"Of course I do," said Punk, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "I'm not just fucking you for the hell of it."

Jeff smirked. "You were."

"Well you're less annoying now," said Punk, leaning down to kiss him.

"Annoying?" Said Jeff, running his hands up Phil's biceps. "I was never annoying, you were just a dick."

Punk chuckled and moaned when Jeff kissed him. "This doesn't get you off the hook-"

"Sshhh," said Jeff, kissing Punk and slowly dropping to his knees.

"Ok, this will," said Punk, threading his fingers into Jeff's hair.

AN: Thanks for reading! :D hope you liked it! Please review!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing!

LoveAmbrose08- Thanks for following and reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

GreenIvory- Thanks for following and favoriting!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

AliciaDoug22- Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
